Will The Ice Melt?
by Liphz
Summary: Suatu ketika Rukawa bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mampu bermain basket sangat baik. Tentu, Rukawa tetap menanggapinya dengan dingin. Namun apa yang terjadi bila gadis itu terus menarik perhatiannya? Apakah es dalam hati Rukawa mampu mencair karenanya


**Chapter 1 : ****It's Nothing And I Don't Care**

_DISCLAIMER : __I own Slam Dunk in my dreams only... Tehe._

Kaede Rukawa adalah seorang pemain basket muda yang sangat terkenal karena gaya permainannya yang sangat sensasional. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu meragukan kemampuannya, tak terkecuali Hanamichi Sakuragi dan Kiyota Nobunaga. Di samping itu, ia memiliki paras rupawan, yang dengan mudahnya mengakibatkan para gadis jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Namun, Rukawa tidak pernah meminta untuk menjadi populer, dania pun tak pernah meminta para gadis menyukainya. Sesungguhnya, Rukawa tidak pernah menyukai _fans club_nya sendiri dan bahkan ia tidak pernah memikirkan apapun juga kecuali dirinya dan kata, ia adalah pria yang sangat dingin.

Yah, itulah yang dipikirkan semua orang yang tahu tentang dia, tak terkecuali dirinya sendiri. Dan siapa sangka, sebuah kejadian kecil saja mampu mengubah Rukawa.

Di suatu hari Minggu, Rukawa dengan sangat terpaksa harus menemani Sakuragi pergi ke salah satu lapangan basket di Kanagawa, untuk mengamati pertandingan basket antara Ryonan dan Kainan. Mengapa Shohoku tidak berpartisipasi? Sederhana saja, Anzai-Sensei memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada Interhigh daripada mengikuti terlalu banyak turnamen.

Saat pertandingan Ryonan dan Kainan telah selesai, Rukawa membiarkan saja Sakuragi menghampiri salah seorang anggota klub basket Ryonan, Hikoichi, untuk menanyakan beberapa informasi padanya. Sementara itu, Sendoh yang melihat Rukawa segera menghampirinya.

"Hei, Rukawa," panggilnya sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Rukawa, "Sudah lama tak bertemu, ya? Sayang sekali Shohoku tidak ikut berpartisipasi di turnamen ini. Tapi kalian akan ikut Interhigh, bukan?"

"Hn," jawab Rukawa.

"Bagus!" kata Sendoh tampak senang, "Kau harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang, Rukawa. Karena saat kita bertemu di lapangan nanti, aku akan mengambil kembali kejayaanku yang telah kau rebut tahun lalu."

"Do a fu," jawab Rukawa lagi.

Rukawa, masih mendengarkan Sendoh berceloteh kembali, mengedarkan pandangannya ke lapangan. Ia mengamati pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung satu demi satu, berharap ada satu pertandingan yang dapat membuatnya tertarik.

"Kalian curang!" Suara seorang gadis terdengar jelas, mengalahkan riuhnya penonton dan membuat sebagian besar pandangan orang beralih padanya, termasuk Sendoh. "Apakah kalian tidak bisa menang tanpa bermain curang? Kalian sejak tadi terus menerus melakukan pelanggaran terhadap Runa!"

"Ya ampun, ada apa lagi dengan Runa-chan ya?" gumam Sendoh, membuat Rukawa yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya secara reflek mengikuti pandangan Sendoh. Rupanya, pandangan Sendoh tertuju pada seorang gadis yang terduduk di lapangan, dan ditopang oleh rekannya yang baru saja berteriak.

"Sudah, jangan memperpanjang masalah," Gadis yanng tadi terduduk, dengan tinggi kurang lebih 165cm dan rambut kecokelatan yang diikat satu, segera berdiri dan berusaha menarik rekan setimnya itu menjauhi lawannya. "Nanti kau mendapat intentional foul, lagi."

"Tapi, Runa..."

"Ini perintahku sebagai kapten," kata gadis itu lagi, Runa.

_Hanya sekedar dijatuhkan saja ribut, _pikir Rukawa.

Namun, pikiran Rukawa segera teralihkan saat menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut. Ia melihat gadis yang baru dijatuhkan itu mampu melakukan dribble yang sangat baik, dan mengecoh musuh, sebelum akhirnya melakukan 3-point shoot dengan perform yang sangat cantik. Dan selain kedua hal tersebut, tampak gadis tersebut kembali dijatuhkan, namun dengan cepatnya ia sanggup bangkit dan kembali mengejar lawannya.

_Gaya bermain yang tidak jelek, untuk seorang perempuan sepertinya,_ pikir Rukawa.

"Runa-chan masih saja hebat," gumam Sendoh lagi, "Kau tahu, Rukawa? Dia itu pemain basket perempuan terhebat yang pernah kukenal. Yah, jika kita mengesampingkan ketidakmampuannya dalam melakukan lay up atau block. Dulu, sebelum aku disibukkan oleh urusan klub, kami sering bertanding."

_Jadi orang ini bertanding dengan seorang perempuan juga? _pikir Rukawa sambil melihat heran pada Sendoh.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" kata Sendoh sambil tertawa, "Kau mau mencoba melawannya? Sekalipun selalu aku yang menang, tapi dia itu kuat. Tidak mudah mencegahnya melakukan shoot." Kemudian, pandangan Sendoh beralih ke belakang Rukawa.

"Hei, Sakuragi, Nobunaga," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakuragi dan Nobunaga yang mendekati Sendoh dan Rukawa sambil terus bertengkar, "Kalian masih saja seperti dulu, ya? Bertengkar tanpa henti."

"Kitsune!" Sakuragi berteriak, yang hanya dibalas dengan lirikan tajam dari Rukawa, "Bisa-bisanya kau di sini dan ngobrol seenaknya dengan Smiley ini, sementara aku harus bersusah payah membujuk Hikoichi untuk berbagi informasi?"

"Dan kenapa yang kau pedulikan hanya si Sendoh ini?!" lanjut Nobunaga, "Aku ini rival sejatimu, tahu! Kau hanya beruntung karena mendapat kesempatan melawan Sannoh, yang dimotori Sawakita, makanya kau dianggap sebagai freshman terhebat. Padahal yang terhebat bukan kau, melainkan aku, Kiyota Nobunaga!"

"Enak saja kau bicara," Sakuragi menyelanya kembali, "Tentu saja aku yang terhebat. Saat melawan Sannoh, yang banyak berperan di sana adalah aku, Tensai Sakuragi, bukan dia."

"Ada dua monyet bodoh," kata Rukawa sambil menghembuskan napas.

"Rukawa! Beraninya kau!" kata Sakuragi dan Nobunaga bersamaan.

"Akira-kun!" Tiba-tiba, suara seorang gadis menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Langsung saja mereka menoleh ke asal suara, dan rupanya mereka mendapati gadis berambut kecoklatan, Runa, menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, Runa-chan," kata Sendoh tersenyum, "Aku tidak melihat pertandinganmu sampai usai tadi. Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Aku kalah," jawab Runa sambil nyengir. "Tapi lihat saja, aku akan membalas kekalahan ini di Interhigh. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang licik seperti mereka 'hidup' di Interhigh."

Sendoh tertawa keras-keras, membuat Sakuragi dan Nobunaga terheran-heran melihatnya. "Jawaban itu memang kamu sekali, Runa-chan."

"Sudah, jangan tertawa seperti itu! Malu, kan dilihat orang-orang." protes Runa, yang kemudian tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat Nobunaga. "Oh, hai juga Kiyota-kun. Lama kita tidak bertemu, ya? Bagaimana kabarmu di Kainan?"

"Runa-san," Nobunaga sedikit mengangguk, "Kau menanyakan kabarku di Kainan? Tentu saja aku langsung mendapat tempat di tim utama! Aku ini kan Super-Rookie!" Nobunaga tertawa sejenak.

"Bagus. Kapan-kapan kita main basket bersama lagi, ya. Aku akan menghubungimu." Runa tersenyum senang. "Sekarang, kau sudah mau pulang atau belum? Aku ingin segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, nih. Capek badan dan mental, tahu."

"Oke, oke," jawab Sendoh lagi, "Aku duluan ya, Rukawa, Hanamichi, Nobunaga. Sampai bertemu di Interhigh." Sendoh pun meninggalkan ketiganya bersama Runa, yang mengangguk kecil pada mereka.

"Rupanya Smiley itu sudah punya pacar, ya?" kata Sakuragi kebingungan, sambil melihat ke arah Sendoh dan Runa yang meninggalkan mereka.

"Itu bukan pacarnya, bodoh!" kata Nobunaga kesal, "Ia dan Sendoh telah bersahabat sejak kecil saja dan arahnya pulang kebetulan sama, makanya Runa-san selalu meminta Sendoh mengantarnya."

"Bukan urusanku," kata Rukawa singkat, sambil meninggalkan keduanya.

_Yay! Karya pertama dengan Bahasa Indonesia... ^^ Gimana? Gimana? R&R please..._


End file.
